Fight for the title of beauty
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: After listening to Ruri'iro squawk about his beauty non stop Sode No Shirayuki finally goes over and sets the noisy peacock straight.


Sode No Shirayuki was finally fed up. Fed up with what you may ask? Why none other than a certain feather-bearing idiot named Ruri'iro Kujaku. The Zanpakto would simply not shut up about being the prettiest Zanpakto in all of soul society. Sode No Shirayuki wasn't one for being jealous or listening to petty argument, but nearly everyone would agree that under no circumstances, should you touch _her _title of being the most beautiful Zanpakto in Soul Society, and everyone would agree with her at that. She was beautiful, no one could compare, why half the male Zanpakto's in her masters division nearly tripped over themselves just looking at her. Everyone thought that…

Except…

Yumichika's very own sword.

* * *

Somewhere in se rei tei Yumichika sneezed loudly.

"You okay?" Ikaku asked looking at him.

Yumichika nodded "someone's talking about me…" He said under his breath before he and his friend treaded on, looking for their rouge Zanpakto.

* * *

After a day of the peacock's non-stop squawking Sode No Shirayuki finally stood up and stomped over to him. The temperature dropping 20 degrees by the second, Ruri'iro shivered when the ice queen stomped up to him.

"Can I help you Sode No?" He asked innocently.

The ice queen glared at him "let me get this through your thick skull feather head." She threatened coldly "it's _me _that's the prettiest Zanpakto in soul society, and I want to make sure you knew that. No one, and I mean _no one _touches my title. _I _am the prettiest I always have been the prettiest and I will _always _be the prettiest. A silly bird like you could never compare to me!" She said throwing her hair over her shoulders.

Ruri'iro smirked "but why? I have the prettier attacks, the prettier hair and the prettier master!"

* * *

Yumichika sneezed again.

* * *

Sode No was speechless, "oh no you didn't!" She said with her hands on her hips "everyone knows that my attacks are beautiful!" As if to prove her point three passing Zanpakto's nodded and clapped "there's no way your hair is prettier!" She said flipping her hair over her shoulders again the light gleamed perfectly across her pearly locks. "And there's no way your ego-tastic master could ever be prettier than _my _Rukia!"

* * *

The said shinigami's sneezed loudly.

Rukia rubbed her nose "hmm, am I catching a cold?"

Ukitake appeared randomly in front of her "Rukia! Are you coming down with a cold! Will this giant Chappy doll make you feel better?" He asked shoving a Chappy bigger than Rukia into her arms.

The girl beamed "Kawaii! Arigato Ukitake-Taicho!"

* * *

Ruri'iro glared at her "no way! My Yumichika has the nicest hair! And it was even nicer before it was chopped off, he has the brightest purple eyes and the most interesting way of dressing up!"

Sode No glared at him, the temperature dropping to below negative 50.

"Oh yeah well unlike you're master Rukia is the nicest soul reaper any one could meet! And she isn't afraid to hide my power or lie about my name."

Ruri'iro growled, "You know very well why he has to do that! With his standing he would have to impress allot of people in his squad, and with my infinite power he could never impress them."

She smirked "see? It just proves I'm better. Rukia doesn't need to hide my powers I'm accepted by all her friends."

Ruri'iro glared at the ice queen "you know just now you showed everyone just how much of a bitch you can be. If you really cared you would have apologized. We're supposed to be looking after each other, but you just showed how much of a snob you are!" Sode No said nothing.

"I'm sorry Ruri'iro." She said wrapping her arms around him. She smiled as he blushed "and for a fact." She said turning around a walking away "my Rukia is _way _prettier than Yumichika!" She said with a wink.

Ruri'iro glared at the ice queen before playfully chasing after her "hey come back here! She is not Yumichika is so prettier!"

* * *

Rukia and Yumichika were sneezing up a storm. They met in the middle of soul society, still sneezing like no tomorrow.

Ikaku sighed, "Seriously you guys are contagious…"

* * *

**Don't ask why I keep making everyone sneeze…**

**Wow I never thought of it before but Ruri'iro and Sode No Shirayuki can make a pretty cute couple!**

**Anyway I came up with this idea while writing a Ruri'iro and Yumichika fic and Yumichika was calling his sword beautiful when suddenly I remember Sode No Shirayuki was the most beautiful sword in all of Soul Society, and right then I knew Ruri'iro would let her claim that title without a fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't own the characters here. I only own the story. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**So that's all folks! See you next time!**

**Maui Girl 808**


End file.
